devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Cipher
Bill Cipher, known as Bilurus to the demons, is the demon-god of weirdness. Appearance Bill is a shapeshifting and can adopt a number of forms, but he usually appears as a tall, slender, handsome man with tousled blonde hair and tanned skin. He wears an eyepatch over one eye, and the other eye is dark purple with a triangular pupil. He dresses nicely in golden and purple suits. His golden waistcoat has a subtle rectangular pattern and the dark purple overcoat has a subtle triangular design. He also wears a tall, thin, black top hat. Sometimes, in the Nightmare Realm, Bill's neck disappears and his head is replaced by a holographic yellow triangle with one eye and his top hat floating above it. When he wishes to travel fast, his body disappears and he becomes the floating triangle. Personality At first, Bill is sadistic, psychotic, and eccentric creature who takes pleasure in other people's misery. He is a quick talker and even quick thinker, inheriting cunningness and persuasiveness from Loki. He happily declares himself insane. However, he is not one to be underestimated; he is not afraid to creatively use his powers on to punish those who anger him. He is a person who dislikes rules in the worst way possible and delights in breaking the laws of physics. He is shown to have some admirable qualities: for one, he is not a rapist like Loki. He is shown to have some love towards his brother Will. He will sometimes help heroes if they appeal to him correctly, and even Ragnarok isn't sure who's side he'll be on. Bill's fatal flaw is his pride. He often underestimates his opponents because of his omnipotence and often overlooks their creativity. Biography Abilities *Nigh Omnipotence: Bill is said to have power over "all things weird," which is a broad term, and it implies nigh omnipotence. However, according to Devil DM, his inherent powers are space and matter control, everything else he had to learn himself. Additionally, he is incapable of performing most basic magics, as they are considered normal, and therefore out of his domain. *Mind Control: Bill can enter the minds of others, and even though he can only do so through contact and consent, he knows how to twist the words to make the victim concede. Relationships Family *Loki: Bill is on relatively good terms with Loki, and the two often ask each other for favors. However, became enraged at Loki for hiding the location of his brother Will. *Will Cipher: Bill has an unconventional love for his younger twin brother, Will. Will is said to be the one thing Bill is willing to die for. *Kill Cipher: Bill is on relatively good terms with Kill, but he can get annoyed by Kill's insatiable bloodlust. *Lou Zeebub: Bill's half sister. The two often have witty back and forth banters. *Tad Strange: Bill's cousin and "guardian" of sorts. *CeCe Lucitor: His daughter with mortal witch Eloise Lucitor. He seems to love her and even saved her from death by turning her into a demon. Trivia *Bill is based off the Gravity Falls villain of the same name. *Devil DM states that he's one of her favorites to play because "he's like Loki, but not a rapist" and is full of surprises. Category:Males Category:Immortals Category:Demon-Gods Category:Children of Loki Category:Chaotic Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Devil DM Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:He/Him Category:They/Them Category:Deminonbinary Characters Category:The Demon God's Champion Characters Category:Twins Category:Deities Category:A to Z Category:Nonbinary Characters